


It's Just a Summer Fling

by castiel_is_my_guardian_A113



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_is_my_guardian_A113/pseuds/castiel_is_my_guardian_A113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a summer fling... nothing beyond that. Just a dumb decision made in the sleep deprived state that Sam Winchester was in. Just a stupid little crush that blossomed into something more the later the night grew. High off of exhaustion and still a bit rushed from the cake they had earlier, Sam and Gabe just made something spark without even knowing. Maybe this summer camp won't be so sucky after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Summer Fling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Camp Amber Lake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044793) by [Winnywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnywriter/pseuds/Winnywriter). 



Sam Winchester wasn’t looking forward to spending five weeks at some stay away camp all the way up in Maine. While he was definitely looking forward to having time off from school for summer vacation, he had hoped to be spending it in his room with his many books. Instead, the first three hours had to be spent on a cramped, stuffy bus on the hottest day of the year. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand and pushed his bangs away from his eyes with an annoyed huff, squinting against the bright sun beams that flashed teasingly through the bright green trees the bus passed. He had tried everything he could think of to entertain himself; reading, looking out the window, even trying to hear the bus’s radio over the noisy bus engine and chattery teenagers. The flyers that were sent in through the mail had prohibited electronics of any kind, so of course Sam couldn’t have brought his i pod to listen to music. After what felt like a lifetime of boredom, the bus finally turned onto a dirt road. When the doors finally opened, Sam stepped off, lugging his bags over his shoulder and under his arm. His older brother, Dean, noogied him with an affectionate twinkle in his eyes. “See ya, Bitch,” he smiled and ran ahead of Sam.

 

“Whatever, Jerk,” Sam smiled back and rolled his eyes. He found the cabin number he would have to call home for the next five weeks, number 7, and kicked open the screen door. He dropped his bags on his bed and unpacked his clothes quickly, then shoved the empty bags under his bed and looked around. The cabin was small, but not cramped. He saw another bed on the other side, which peaked his interest as to who he would be sharing the cabin with. He was too eager to see the rest of the camp to wait, so he walked out into the stifling heat of the day and made his way down towards the path. He saw somebody struggling to open their door and hold their many bags at the same time, and decided to help out. “Here, lemme help you with that…” Sam offered, trying to take the bags from the shorter boy. 

 

“Hey hey… I got it, ok? Don’t need help, thanks though,” the boy said. As he spoke, he felt the bag atop the pile begin to slip backwards, and as he tried to steady the towering pile he staggered backwards and fell down the steps. “Son of a-” he growled as Sam ran to help. 

 

“Are you ok?” Sam asked, biting back a chuckle. 

 

“I’m fine, String Bean,” he muttered and gathered his bags, “where’s-”

 

“I got it,” Sam smiled and helped carry the heavy bag up the steps. He opened the door and held it for the boy. 

 

“Thanks,” he muttered, throwing his bags on his bed and flopping down next to them. 

 

“No problem,” Sam smiled. He waited for the other teen to introduce himself, but that didn’t happen. After a while, Sam became uncomfortable. “I… I’m Sam, by the way… Sam Winchester…” he stuck his hand out. 

 

The other boy eyed him, and Sam could almost see the gears turning in his head as he inspected him. “Name’s Gabriel Novak,” he shook his hand. “Anyone ever tell you that you look like a sasquatch?”

 

“Er-... no…” he laughed nervously. He watched as Gabriel fiddled with a rope-tie bracelet around his wrist. The boy was certainly good looking. He had golden hair that swept back behind his ears, and eyes that weren’t different in color. 

 

“Well, you do. How old are you, anyway?” 

 

“What?” Sam shook himself out of his trance-... _thoughts…_ and recalled what Gabriel had asked him. “I’m… I’m 16,” Sam answered, trying to figure out Gabriel’s age himself.

 

“16? You sure? You look older than that.” Gabe snorted. He could tell Sam was curious, however. “Im 17.” 

 

Sam bit back a laugh, “you… you look a lot… uh-”

 

“I swear to God, if you say _‘younger’_ , I will end you.” Gabriel hissed.

 

“I-I was gonna say… uh-... maturer… than your age…” he found himself sweating, but not from the heat.

 

Gabriel eyed him again, but shrugged it off. “Whatever, Sammy.”

 

“Please don’t call me that,” Sam said quickly, causing Gabriel to arch his eyebrow in curiosity and amusement.  
“Why not?”

 

“Can you please just not call me that?” Sam looked away, trying to find an excuse to leave. He was saved by the intercom.

 

_“Calling all campers to the camp Lodge, calling all campers to the camp Lodge!”_ the voice echoed, and Sam smiled. “Well… see ya, I guess…” 

 

“Bye,” Gabriel muttered and began unpacking, ignoring the request the intercom made. Sam walked out of the cabin and into the now seemingly cooler air with a sigh. This won’t be so bad, right?


End file.
